


Snow Job

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, xmas_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: Something where Ianto preferably gets roughed up a bit, then Jack has to look after him, whilst roughing him up a bit more...The Pretty certainly suits being abused a bit! Angst is good!  Something outdoor, I think. Up against a wall in an alleyway..something illicit! Ooh, and get some biting and scratching in there somewhere!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgiveninasong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forgiveninasong).



> prompt: Something where Ianto preferably gets roughed up a bit, then Jack has to look after him, whilst roughing him up a bit more...The Pretty certainly suits being abused a bit! Angst is good! Something outdoor, I think. Up against a wall in an alleyway..something illicit! Ooh, and get some biting and scratching in there somewhere!

Aliens didn't take time off for bad weather and, therefore, neither did Torchwood. So, Ianto was running wildly down a back alley in Splott while a horrid, freezing mixture of rain and snow pelted down on him and turned the pavement to greased ice under his expensive shoes; they went nicely with his suit, not so much with running for his life. Jack was yelling in his ear. 

"I don't know where I am - !" Ianto snapped, breathless and skidding around a corner too fast for the ice on the tarmac. He tumbled against a skip with an ear shattering boom, hard enough to rattle his teeth. "Jack!"

Even as he got his feet back under himself, the alien swept around the corner, saw him and grinned with far, _far_ too many teeth. It was big and fast and - as far as anyone knew - hungry, or horny, or something that didn't bode well for Ianto. 

_"Jack!"_ Ianto's voice broke, to his shame, and he tried to lurch back into a run. His feet, in his very nice leather shoes, slid one way and he ended up belly down the other. The impact rattled his comm out of his ear and it skipped past his nose, Jack's tinny voice fading away. Ianto scrambled to his knees, ice and grit under his hands, hearing the gusty breathing behind him and already wincing in anticipation of pain. He didn't want to die like this. He knew that wouldn't stop it from happening.

The alien's darting grab, more like an insect's hinged limbs than a mammal's claws, caught Ianto across the backs of his thighs and he yelled as he was swung around, skidding across the ground and kicking as frantically as any bug as he fought to avoid the toothy jaws gaping wide and far to close to his feet. With the world spinning past him, Ianto couldn't fumble out his gun, managed only a few glancing blows against the alien's face and was only saved by the tearing of his trousers. Ianto struggled away, wool flapping around his knees. The skip he'd bruised is face on was suddenly refuge and he dodged around it, taking a gasping breath as he scrambled in his coat for his pistol before the thing found him again.

A jarring boom made Ianto's ears ring and he sank back against the freezing skip with a groan of relief. He'd know the sound of Jack's Webley anywhere.

"Ianto!" Jack's shout was somewhere between angry and panicked. "Answer me!"

"I'm here," Ianto panted, sidling out from behind the skip, trying without success to hold up his pants with one hand, the other clutching his pistol tight. "Nothing but my dignity injured."

Jack blinked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. "I see I'm not the only one who wants a look at your arse."

"Your sympathy and tact is as stunning as ever, sir," Ianto said touching the chilly backs of his thighs then bringing his hand around to eye the red blood on it. "I think I may actually have to endure Owen's humor," Ianto said with blurry dismay. "And his medical care."

Jack stopped laughing abruptly. "Let me see," he said sharply, stepping over the alien corpse - whose blood was not at all red - to turn Ianto around. He felt Jack touch his bare skin, heard him hiss softly under his breath then usher Ianto insistently towards the street. Everything seemed to be drifting further and further away and the glint of the ice in the street lamps was more compelling than Jack's worried voice.

"Stay with me, Ianto!" Jack sounded wild and the pavement was suddenly much closer than it had been. _"Ianto!"_

_Where would he go?_ he wanted to ask. Torchwood had eaten everything else in his life.

Ianto didn't actually remember much of the drive back, which he suspected was just as well. He didn't, Ianto thought, clinging to his shredded dignity, actually _faint._ He simply wasn't paying attention for awhile; things started to hurt rather terribly, somewhere along the way. When the world around him filtered back in, Ianto discovered he was lying belly down on one of Owen's exam tables, naked from the waist down, with Jack sitting on a stool playing with one of Owen's rubix cubes. Ianto watched him; those clever, strong fingers slipping over primary colors, Jack's eternally unkempt hair casting shadows over his face. The backs of Ianto's thighs were numb.

"You must have better things to do than babysit me," Ianto finally said, when it was clear that Jack had settled in for the evening. The sounds of the Hub were muted, suggesting standby. Jack glanced up with a smile, relief clear in his face. It made Ianto try and sit up a bit, suddenly a great deal more worried about numbness, his arse, and what sort of injury he had to make Jack worry like that.

"Hey," Jack placed hand on the middle of his back, rather effectively pinning him down. Under other circumstances, Ianto wouldn't have minded at all but this time he craned his neck to look up at him and gave him his best glare. "Just lie there and let the stuff do its job."

"What stuff?" Ianto squirmed to try and get a look at his legs. "What _job?"_

"You're going to be fine!" Jack insisted. "You just got a little poisoned."

"A little poisoned? Is that like a little pregnant?"

Jack ducked his head, mouth twitching. "Sort of. The zZzn -"

"Oh, you're kidding me."

"No, that's their name and what are you complaining about? You speak _Welsh._ Anyway -" Jack went on hurriedly at Ianto's look, "their claws carry a pretty effective neurotoxin."

"Right," Ianto said sarcastically, to hide the leap of fear as he struggled to wiggle his toes and wasn't sure he could, "because eight-inch long claws and a double hinged jaw just weren't enough."

"Well, you should see what they normally eat."

"Zoology lesson later," Ianto tried to arch up and look back, once again thwarted by Jack. "Tell my my arse isn't going to fall off now."

"Your ass isn't going anywhere."

Ianto felt Jack's hand, more pressure than true sensation, on the body part in question. "I'm kind of numb ... down there. Is that - is that permanent?" His voice trailed off and he gave up trying to look, instead staring at the rubix cube abandoned on Owen's workstation. The bright colors looked garish and alien in their top secret base full of alien technology. A numb arse sounded like a joke until it was his arse he couldn't feel and he had never missed the sensation of Jack's wandering hands as much as he did this very moment.

"That'll get better too," Jack said softly, he leaned down to rest his forehead against Ianto's temple. Ianto turned to press his cheek to Jack's biting his lip while his heart thudded fast in his throat. "We're going to have to delay any hurt-comfort sex though, until you're a bit more in working order."

"Well," Ianto said, cursing the waver in his voice. "That's inconvenient. I don't go hunting aliens for the paycheck, you know."

Jack laughed in his hair, pressing little kisses to him that revealed his worry far more than any dramatic declarations ever would, and curved his hand around Ianto's backside. He was sure he could feel it a little more, this time.

* * *

Ianto's boots were brand new and he was putting them to good use. This time the snow was light, fluffy and rather pretty as it glittered in the holiday lights and piled up along the empty streets while Ianto's breath puffed in clouds around him as he sprinted for the dimness of the park at the end of the block. He couldn't hear any footsteps behind him but the snow muffled sound. His own boots had excellent traction despite the drifts - he wasn't going to end up 'a little poisoned' due to overly fashionable footwear again.

He wasn't really afraid for his life, either, even if he did fear for other things. Like his dignity and any sense of decorum. His clothes and the fact that he might have to clean up his own criminal record if they got arrested for public indecency. "He cheats, he cheats, he _always_ cheats ..." Ianto panted as he ran. He should know better. Of course, he actually did so whose fault was this really?

Sweeping around the corner _ahead_ of him, coat flaring dramatically, brass buttons gleaming under the corner lamp was Jack, gloriously handsome, grinning triumphantly, pistol in hand. Ianto threw himself aside in a flurry of kicked up snow - but didn't lose his footing - as a red plastic dart flew past his nose to bury itself in a drift of snow.

"Missed me you cheating bastard!" he shouted and ran into the alley at his left. His own dart gun was in his pocket, the spring sabotaged. He was unarmed in this late night encounter.

"I prefer _devious_ , Ianto," Jack yelled back, "and when are you going to give it up? You know I've got you."

"In your dreams!" Ianto scrambled along, hugging the wall and searching fiercely for a solution. There was nothing just an empty skip, Jack's chuffing laughter coming closer, and snow. Ianto would have to make do.

When Jack stuck his head around the last possible corner and Ianto let fly. Jack howled through a mouthful of snow and flung himself back - not quite fast enough as Ianto launched himself at him, tackling Jack with a shoulder to the chest and scrabbling for his gun hand. They wrestled madly for the acid green dart pistol, Ianto's fingers digging into the hot skin of Jack's wrist, feeling the pulse racing as his grip slid on snow melt. Under him, Jack kicked and heaved, his face bright red with the cold as he sputtered. He clung determinedly to the toy gun until the plastic cracked in his hand and Ianto crowed with triumph.

"Snow?" Jack cried, damp and outraged. _"Snow?_ What kind of weapon is that?"

" _You_ are devious," Ianto panted, straddling Jack triumphantly, " _I_ am resourceful."

Jack lay pliant under Ianto, eyes dark, coat spread like wings across the silvery drifts. Ianto settled himself more heavily on him, pressing his arse to Jack's crotch and feeling an answering rock up. "Winner take all, wasn't it?" he said huskily, running his fingers down the line of Jack's buttons.

His triumph was short lived, as suited words like devious, when Jack's next heave was anything but sexy or submissive and Ianto was tossed over Jack's shoulder, barely making it to his knees before Jack came down on him like an avalanche and Ianto found himself pinned to the rough concrete wall of some building.

"Yes," Jack whispered in his ear, "It was winner take all."

Ianto shuddered, suddenly hot in the cold snow but he couldn't just give up. Not so easily. Not even with Jack's chilly fingers wiggling their way along his belt, each tug jostling his swelling cock. Two could play at the heave and toss game and Ianto gave it his best try. Jack was stronger though and ready and he just grunted and shoved Ianto harder into the wall, until he could barely breathe.

"I'm the winner," Jack growled, breath hot on Ianto's neck, tongue sliding wet and lascivious over his skin, just below Ianto's hairline and he shivered, feeling stripped down by that one touch. "I'm taking all."

His teeth were savage, clamping down on the nape of Ianto's neck and he shouted, tears springing to his eyes as he ground his cock against the wall. Jack followed him, humping hard and rough. Ianto pressed his hands to the concrete, sobbing for breath, and wondered if they'd even get their pants down, this time.

Jack held him like a wolf with a rabbit, jaws clamped hard, saliva dampening Ianto's collar as he tore at Ianto's belt and fly. Ianto couldn't help, unable to stop himself from thrusting against the movement, grinding himself - and Jack's knuckles into the concrete. Jack just grunted and shoved a knee between Ianto's thighs from behind. Ianto spread for him. He always did. He always would.

Jack moaned, letting up on his bruising bite to lap at Ianto's skin while he pushed his trousers down. Ianto was steaming hot, tipping his head onto Jack's shoulder, baring his throat to those teeth - Jack smiled so _wide_ all the time - while snow melted on his face like tiny, biting kisses and piled around their shins as they knelt in the alley. Jack's coat half covered them both, a little pocket of warmth which the cold occasionally invaded as Jack smoothed his hands up Ianto's belly, shoving his shirts out of the way as he went.

"So beautiful," he husked. "All mine, isn't it? You're all mine."

Ianto swallowed noisily, belly bare the the delicate scrape of Jack's nails, cock red and twitching inches from the merciless concrete wall. "Jack - Jack -"

One of his hands curled around Ianto's balls, trapping them in their warm little sac and rolling them between his fingers. Ianto whimpered, knees sliding wider, body arching, caught.

"Mine," Jack growled and the low note of gratification matched Ianto's blissful satisfaction.

"Yours,"Ianto sighed, rubbing his cheek against Jack's neck like a cat. Surrender was its own victory and there were no losers here. Jack raked his nails across Ianto's belly and he cried out, clutching Jack's thighs but didn't dare move with his balls held firmly. He gasped and turned to bite Jack's cheek - all he dared - as Jack raised welts across Ianto's belly and - pushing his trousers lower - his thighs, Ianto's cock jumping in reaction. Jack snarled _beautiful_ and _mine_ and _gorgeous_ and _mine_ and _mine_ in Ianto's ear as he mauled him.

"Please," Ianto begged, licking wetly at Jack's jaw, straining to kiss him, mouth wet and wide, supplicating. "Please, Jack, please - " he was kneading Jack's thighs, his own spread wide, body exposed to the cold and the dark and the edge of the streetlight. Anyone could find them here, anyone could see him so; hard and begging for more. Ianto moaned again, louder, rocking into Jack's harsh touch.

Jack liked his begging and Ianto knew it. He said so often enough and now, his hand gentled on Ianto's balls, cupping them instead of gripping them, and his fingers slid behind to massage gently at the tender skin behind them. He nipped Ianto's ear, tonguing the stinging spot and stroked Ianto's cock for a moment, humming in pleasure, fingers sliding his foreskin back while Ianto hissed and shuddered at the cold. When Jack pressed him forward, Ianto braced himself against the wall and arched his arse back for what came next. Jack pushed his trousers around and his shirts out of the way then smoothed his hands over Ianto's arse.

Ianto heard the sound of Jack unbuttoning his fly and the clank of his belt and settled himself, staring down at the rucked up snow, it was melting into his pants and the edges of his new boots and he didn't care at all.

"You look good like that," Jack murmured, all velvet voiced and approving. His fingers slid along Ianto's crack, slick and cold, circling his hole teasingly.

"I'll look better with you in me," Ianto muttered, shivering. "Not to mention warmer."

"Ohh," Jack leaned up against his back again, and Ianto felt his cock sliding between his legs, nudging his balls before Jack guided it up. He was so hot, drawing a line of anticipatory fire over Ianto's skin. "So this is just about body heat -"

"Ah!" Ianto jerked as Jack breached him a little roughly. Jack gasped and went still, stroking his flanks in apology, until Ianto could relax again. He sagged and Jack leaned in closer.

"And friction," Jack went on, easing deeper with a subtle rocking motion that didn't feel rough at all but had him sliding in and in and in. "A little warmth on a cold winter's night."

"I just want you for your coat," Ianto gasped agreeably, hardly caring what they were saying, with Jack's cock stretching him open and filling him up. He felt both hollow - aching for _more_ \- and unbearably, sweetly full. He braced himself and ground back, pushing down onto Jack's cock, hearing him groan with a trill of delight and triumph. He made Jack sound like that. _He_ made Jack gasp and scrabble for leverage and thrust up, fuck in, cling to Ianto with hands and sharp teeth, grunting as he fucked him.

And Jack made him wild for it, fists clenched against the concrete, cock bobbing hot in the icy air, so hard, so desperately hard, and Jack was so hard in him. Desperately hard. Ianto moaned and arched his back, arse slapping noisily at Jack's hips, pushing against the weight on his back while the wool of Jack's coat rasped at the bare skin of his thighs.

Each thrust drew his balls tighter and Ianto was whining every time Jack grazed his prostate, squirming for deeper penetration, loving the heat of Jack in him, the bite of the cold around them, Jack's hands dug hard into his hips, his breath wild in his ear. Jack was fucking him so hard now, jolting Ianto roughly forward so that he had to strain to hold them both steady. Jack groaned noisily and thrust harder, driving up against Ianto's body, making him sweat and work to hold them.

"My cock, my _cock_ -" Ianto said, not begging but demanding and Jack's hands were swift to obey. He smoothed the rhythm until Ianto felt rocked in his arms as Jack pulled his cock in time with the push and stroke of his own cock inside him. The moving pressure, in and out, had Ianto sagging blissfully against the wall, moaning and staring blankly out the mouth of the alley to the glittering snowfall beyond. Beautiful, it was all so beautiful and the broad stroke of Jack's cock was the most beautiful thing of all.

_"Mmmm,"_ Jack murmured in his ear. "Just take it for me, sweetheart. Just open up for me like that. So good ... you're so good to me. Gonna make me come."

"Want to, want you to -" Ianto keened softly, cock twitching in Jack's hands. He wanted so much, he felt so ecstatically greedy for everything, breath and sweat, the ache in his knees and the drawing ache in his balls. THe cold and the heat and Ianto was coming, shuddering into Jack's hands, clenching around him and spilling in a steaming rush into the snow. Jack didn't stop milking him, wouldn't stop, even as Ianto grabbed his wrists and writhed. He shook helplessly against the wall as Jack's thrust roughened again, his hands holding hard while Ianto twitched and panted noisily and cried out again as he felt Jack arch up and come into him. They shuddered together and Ianto found himself face first in the wall again, skin raw where he'd scraped himself, sweating in the cold winter air.

"Oh, god, it's _cold_ -" Ianto gasped, clutching unsuccessfully at Jack as he pulled back. Cold swept down his sweaty back, over the exposed flushed skin of his arse and the loss of Jack's heat; from his cock to his coat, left Ianto shivering. He hiked his trousers up over his arse, fumbling with the fly as he heard Jack muttering as he did his own clean- up. Pushing off the wall like a drunkard, Ianto managed to stand, giving Jack a hand up. Jack was flushed pink with cold and pleasure, smug and grinning and still ridiculously handsome. Ianto smiled helplessly back, soaked and sticky and not at all unhappy about either. The back of his neck ached with developing bruises and he was quite positive that Jack had arranged to bite him just too high for his collar to hide the mark.

"Everything seems to be in working order," he said, fingering the dart gun in his pocket idly. Jack's dart gun, actually, the one he'd scooped out of the snow. Cracked, yes, but working. Ianto pulled it out and shot Jack squarely in the chest. The velcro dart stuck there, quivering with Jack's startled breath.

"Never trust a Welshman," Ianto said with a wink and turned and ran.


End file.
